Kevin1000tan Wiki:Wiki Rules
To ensure a proper, safe environment, we recommend you read the wiki rules. The wiki rules allow you to make good decisions based upon this wiki's working style. Doing something not permitted on Toontown Wiki may result in a block on your account. You also abide to Wikia's Terms of Use. Chat Rules Enter:Chat Rules. Guidelines ;Confront users in a civilized manner :Never attempt to put down another user, or in any way harass a user with demeaning comments. Always remain in a positive manner. If you are having problems with users, please contact an active administrator. ;Don't feed the trolls :Trolls intend to cause harm to the wiki because it is "fun" for them. Ignore the trolls; eventually some will get bored and leave the wiki since they are not successful in making users angry. Never give your attention to them, such as leaving unnecessary and childish summaries/messages on their talk page ("Don't do that again!" or "You are bad user!"). By doing so, they will continue to cause more problems. ;Refrain from adding vandalism :It is frowned upon when a user creates vandalism on the wiki. You should never remove valid content (or blank a valid article), add inappropriate content and/or images, use profane language, or spam. In doing so, you may receive a temporary to an indefinite block from the Kevin1000tan Wiki. ;Detain from creating invalid articles :You should never create articles about hackers, clans, glitches, or yourself. They will be deleted, no exceptions. You will be directed to our Kevin1000tan Clan Wiki affiliate. Our "Hacker" and "Clan" page have been given a reason to stay; however, they have been locked from editing. ;Never plagiarize :You should never copy content from another website. If you are using another website's content, you must provide a citation to said website. You agree not to add information that cannot be easily proven. ;Advertising is frowned upon :Never advertise a website, wikis, clan, or any other ideas without consent from the administrators. Citing a website is "okay," as long as the website contains anything Kevin1000Tan related. ;Respect other people's privacy :You should not edit or rename another user's user page without permission from that user. You may, however, edit it to remove any sort of violation to the wiki rules (ie: spam). Achievements *Do not earn badges to get onto the . Please earn them the hard way. **Edit as much as possible on a single edit. ***Do not make small, undetailed edits and reverting it and/or adding new things. ***Spamming will get you blocked. **Do not add categories to pages that do not correspond to the subject of the article. For example: "Category:Cogs" on articles about gags. **Do not add images to pages that do not correspond to the subject of the article. Do not use other user's images (even if it corresponds to the subject), as sometimes, the images are not meant to be used on an article. **Do not spam comments on blog posts just to earn the blog comment badges. ***Do not comment on old blog posts. Please check the timestamp on the blog post. **Do not create a blog post just for the blog badge. *Don't feel frustrated when someone earns the Lucky Edit when you planned to earn it. The whole point of the Lucky Edit is that you feel surprise that you've earned it without early notice. **Lucky Edits are given to the 1,000th edit. **No one knows when a Lucky Edit will be earned. Not even administrators. The best luck you can get is the amount of editing has been put towards the wiki. To Administrators *Try to refrain blocking users for making mistakes. Everyone's not perfect. Ask them nicely to earn them the correct way. If they seem to disobey countless times or break the Wiki Rules, action must be taken upon the user. *Do not create new badge tracks without consent to the administrators and the whole community. Badge tracks are only given on special occasions. *Do not create a new badge track for your purpose only. You'll be warned, and any continued actions will result in losing your user rights. You may or may not earn it back. Blocking policy